


Wayhaught's baby

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Baby wayhaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, complete fluff, curse was broken a year previous, i havent seen one yet and i wanted to make it happen, my gay heart, pregnant nicole, set 4 years after season 2 finale, waverly and nicole are married 2 years, waverly and nicole will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: The curse is broken, Alice came home and everyone is happy. Something still felt missing to Nicole and Waverly, after a playful day with their niece, it hits them.They wanted a baby.





	Wayhaught's baby

**Author's Note:**

> mini break from my other fic to make a fluffly oneshot!! I may expand with more chapters or just different snapshots if you guys like this? lemme know!
> 
> I love the idea of Nicole being the pregnant one, how about you give it a try!
> 
> BTW: I was super tired when i finished and didn't get to edit, sory if theres any horrible mistakes, il re-edit it tomorrow if its really bad!

It was a warm summery Thursday where Nicole and Waverly found themselves taking care of their niece, a feisty 4 year old. The curse had been broken just a little over a year ago now, when Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna rushed to where Alice had been staying with Gus to tell her the good news. However, they hadn't gone 3 years without seeing her. Although Wynonna couldn't be seen constantly leaving to visit, she asked Nicole to do it for her. Nicole remembers the first time she had asked, she had gotten quite emotional, touched by the request. Although Wynonna had simply responded that it would make sense and would not look as suspicious as she was not related to Alice in any way. Everyone knew that she was just covering up her emotion and vunerablility. Nicole would take videos and pictures of Alice to show Wynonna, not being able to keep them stored for long (except Wynonna had printed off a photo of Alice on her first birthday, keeping it in her jean pockets at all times, which no one told her off for). Gus had picked up an untraceable burner phone, which she would to call Wynonna, keeping her up to date on how Alice was, and allow the mother to speak to her child so she knew her voice. Whenever Nicole got the chance to see her, she would ramble on and on about Wynonna, about all her adventures (making them child friendly of course) and about how great a mom she was, even from afar. Nicole would show Alice photos of her mother, and of her father and aunt Waverly. She would tell stories of all 3, but for Wynonnas sake would ensure to always talk of her mom. When Alice was 2, old enough to communicate with Nicole, she became inpatient with her, not understanding why she couldn't see her mom and live with her. This was the hardest time for everyone. So much so that Wynonna had sneaked away in the middle of the night, to finally see her daughter in the flesh. They spent the whole night and following day with one another, Wynonna explaining that the next time she saw her, meant that she was coming home. A few months later when it happened, Alice broke out into a beautifully big smile.

Nicole smiles fondly at the memory, she can't remember a life before Alice being home. Her and Alice had a close bond, one that had put a strain on her and Wynonna's friendship through the years, especially when she couldn't see her daughter. At the moment they were watching beauty and the beast, Alices favourite. Waverly was in the kitchen cooking them all some dinner. They agreed to watch Alice after a frantic Wynonna rushes into their room earlier that day, half dressed and flailing around the place shouting about how Doc had asked her to dinner with such short notice. After Nicoles near death experience with the widows, she had moved into the homestead for safety, both earps insisted on it. Even with all the ruckus, Nicole couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Alice's voice breaks her out of her thoughts "Nicky, can we play cops?" the toddler asked, hopeful puppy dog eyes aimed directly for her. Alice is the only one who is allowed call her that, including Waverly. "Sure thing kiddo, but first we gotta get in character" Nicole responds, wiggling her eyebrows dramatically. Alice giggles and runs towards her 'costume chest'.

Finishing up with the spagetti sauce, Waverly hears a crash, followed by some yelling mixed with laughter. Rolling her eyes playfully, she heads towards the living room to inspect the damage. Gearing herself up to start scolding the pair, what she sees has her stopping. Running around in her underwear and vest was Alice, Nicoles stetson almost completely covering her eyes, and a dora the explorer blanket wrapped around her shoulders into a makeshift cape. Fake gun in hand, she chases after Nicole, who looks equally ridiculous. Nicole wore her unicorn pyjamas, (Waverly bought her them on her birthday, an inside joke between the two) an eye mask, (which was essentially a black sock with two holes cut in) a Peppa pig blanket around her shoulders as a cape, a toy gun and also a stuffed bar tucked under her arm. Alice hops up onto the couch gun pointed for Nicole "Stop right there bad guy!" she roars. "Get back here with that bear, or i'll shoot!" she continues. "Never!" Nicole shouts, as she dramatically ducks her nieces pretend bullets and rolls along the floor towards the coffee table now on its side. 'So that was the crash' Waverly thought to herself. After dramatically shouts "pew pew" back and forth, Waverly then decides to intervine. Clearing her throat loudly, she waits for the pair to notice her. Imediatley they stop, Alice jumping off the couch and Nicole shooting upright. "Dinners getting cold, care to explain why the room looks like a tornado blew in here?" Waverly states sternly, trying her best to keep a smile off her face. What she had seen had melted her heart, seeing Nicole with Alice ignited something within her, although she wasn't quite sure what that was. Both appearing like kicked puppies, Nicole speaks up "Well Alice was the cop and I was the bad guy and, well, the coffee tables like that cause I needed cover from her bullets, and duh we needed costumes and-" Nicole rambled on frantically. "It's okay baby, i'm just teasing" Waverly interupts, grinning widely. 

After a lovely dinner, Nicole and Waverly put Alice to bed. Plopping down onto couch, Nicole turns on the wildlife channel, snuggling up to Waverly. Waverly thoughts were swarming, during dinner she had realised what that feeling was. She loved seeing Nicole with Alice, because she was excited to see Nicole as a mom, to their child. It was never something they had really talked about, however Waverly knew her wifes love for children. "I want a baby" Waverly blurted out. Nicole sits up and looks at Waverly in shock. "Really?" she asks sweetly. "Yeah, I, just now that the curse is finished and I see you with Alice all the time I just, I really want a baby with you" Waverly finishes shyly. Nicole breaks out into a grin before leaning in to kiss Waverly firmly. "Lets have a baby then" she whispers on Waverlys lips. "Really?" Waverly asks, eyes lighting up. "Of course baby" Nicole responds. This was the start of the long journey that was babies.

\------

It had been 3 months since they decided to have children, both being financially stable to have one, they began straight away and headed to a fertility clinic. After a long dbate, it was decided that Nicole would have their first. Nicole grinned at the thought of having more. They had gotten straight into it after the go ahead of the doctor, and where currently still awaiting the results. Having yet to tell anyone about their attempts, deciding it would be better to tell them if it works, Nicole and Waverly where currently on this journey alone. This was there 3rd attempt, not at all close to giving up trying. Both Waverly and Nicole still worked with bbd, as there was more than just revanents that they needed to take care of. Currently thats where Waverly was, working on a new case and translating files. Nicole had the day off, planning on visiting Waverly for lunch. Seeing that they had a spare pregnancy test, Nicole decided there wasnt a harm in testing herself again. Nicole honestly was not expecting the stick to turn positive in that moment, absolutley full of joy. Letting out a very high pitched squeal, Nicole grabbed her phone to text her wife. 'Get home now, it worked' 

Waverly had been listening to Dolls drone on about a new demon that had been spotted when she recieved the text. Instantly knowing what it meant, she promptly stood up, chair screeching behind her. "Oh my fucking god" she uttered, staring at her screen in shock. "Babygirl you alright?" Wynonna asks. Waverly doesn't even hear her, grabbing her coat anf rushing out, uttering oh my god under her breath as she went. Reaching home in record timing, She rushed in and into her wife's arms. "OH MY GOD" she says louder, clutching onto Nicole. Nicole laughs through happy tears, holding her wife close "I know baby I know" she says happily. Waverly lets go in order to kneel down, lift Nicoles baggy tshirt up and kiss her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby" she whispers happily. Nicole watches through tearfull eyes. Waverly jumps up suddenly "We gotta call the doctor, get some tests, be really sure" she says seriously. "I already called em Waves, we can come in tomorrow at 10am" Nicole responds still smiling from ear to ear. Waverly kisses her passionately before pulling away, leaning her forehead against Nicoles. "Oh my god" she whispers once more, causing Nicole to burst out laughing.

\-----

It had been two months since they found out they were pregnant. After going to the doctor, it was confirmed Nicole was only 5 weeks along. Deciding to wait until after 8 weeks, although things had gotten hectic and they just never found the time. At 12 weeks, they still hadn't told anyone in the family, and where running out of time as Nicole was beginning to show. She had already gone up a size in her jeans, and even asked Nedley for a bigger size in her uniform to cover up. Nedley was the only one to of been told, reason being he was Nicoles boss and needed to be informed. Nicole had finished with morning sickness, however luckily enough barely got any. Her hormones however, where all over the place, and her cravings got even more disgusting as the pregancy progressed. Waverly noted that pregnant Nicole loved pickles, going as far as spooning out peanut butter with one. They decided it was better to say it now rather than later. I mean, Alice had already poked her stomach, telling her aunt she was getting quite fat. Nicole had cried at that, which in turn caused Alice to cry. If you asked Waverly, it was all a big mess. 

They invited all of the bbd family around for dinner. That included Dolls, Doc and Jeremy. Gathering everyone around as the food simmered, Nicole and Waverly nervously glancd to one another. "Good god guys spit it out i'm starving" Wynonna speaks up, full of sass. Relaxing slightly, Waverly addresses everyone. "So guys we have an announcement, eh well baby why don't you just show them" Waverly responds, looking towards her wife. Nicole nods and steps forward, turning to the side, she lifts up her baggy t-shirt, her little, but noticeable bump on display. "We're having a baby" Waverly speaks, loving smile in place as she steps behind Nicole to carress her growing tummy. "Holy shit!! that's amazing guys!!" Wynonna shouts, tackling the two of them into a hug. Doc tips his hat towards the two with a smile in place, whereas dolls gives a nods and a formal 'congratulations'. Jeremy, well, looks a little ill at the thought of another pregnant lady near him, but is very happy for them. "Baby Wayhaught" he states with a grin. 

"Do you know what your having?" Wynonna asks, eyes alight with happiness at the thought of being an aunt. "Nah, we decided we wanna wait" Nicole peeps up with a shake of the head. "Well at least that explains why you covered your fries in sugar, then dipped em into mustard" Wynonna responded with a look of disgust. Everyone laughs at that, while Nicole looks quite embarrassed. "Awh baby I love your cravings, it reminds me of the little person you're growing" Waverly says sweetly, gently stroking one hand over her stomach, the other going to hod her cheek. Nicole leans into her hand, placing a small peck to her palm. "Nicky and Wavey are being gross again mommy" Alice pipes up, having been drawn away from her evening cartoons. Nicole grins and kneels to her nieces level. Both her and Waverly agreed she would be the one to tell Alice, their bond one of a kind. "Guess what munchkin?" Nicole asks sweetly, Alice running over to stand infront of her aunt. "What is is Nicky?" she asks, head tilted to the side. "Well... your aunt Waverly and I are gonna have a baby" Nicole responds. Alice stares at Nicole with wide eyes. "Is that why you're fat?" she asks innocently. Nicole huffed. "I'm not fat kid, the baby is growing, so my tummy does too, to make room for it" Nicole explains sweetly. Alice stares at Nicole in wonder, reaching out to touch her small bump. "Theres really a baby in there?" she asks in wonder. Nicoles chuckles at her cuteness, "Yeah kiddo, but its tiny right now, like a lil peanut" sh responds. Alices eyes light up "Oh! can we name her peanut!!" Waverly steps forward to talk to her niece. "I dont think we can name a baby that, thats more so a name for a puppy" she responds. Alic looks towards her parents "Can we get a puppy then?" she asks. Wynonna glares at the pair "Great, we got a total of 4 years before the puppy card came out, coulda gone another four if it wasn't for you two" she spat. That only led to the room erupting in laughter once again.

\------

Nicole was now 6 months along, very visably showing now. Her feet had been killing her today, so when Waverly suggested they go back to bed and have a lazy day, Nicole was thrilled. Lying on her back, Nicole slowly awakens to the sight of her wife gently caressing her bump, whispering to the baby. Once she had read that the baby can hear everything, Waverly would chat to her bump as often as she could. Nicole had found it extremely endearing. She would tell the baby everything, about her day, her favourite movie, or even read a book to it. Currently she was just finishing the story of how they first met, all the way back in shortys. Leaning in to kiss the bump, Waverly rests her head on her bump, listening for any movement. Nicole leans down to stroke her fingers through her wifes long hair. Waverly changes positions to face her wife, face still on her stomach, hand caressing the edges of her belly. "Hi baby, you up long?" Waverly asks softly. "Nah, just a minute or two" Nicole mumbles, voice heavy with sleep. Waverly goes to speak before suddenly jumping up with a loud "OH!". Just at that moment, the baby had kicked out, quite hard too. Waverlys hands fly to her belly, wide smile on her face "Hi there baby, hi, i can't wait to meet you baby" Waverly cooes, eyes filling with happy tears. "I can feel her kick Nic" she says softly. Nicole gently grabs her wifes face, pulling her up kiss her deeply. "Thank you so much" Waverly says against her lips. "You never need to thank me baby" Nicole smiles sweetly, wiping her tears.

\----

Nicole was now 7 months along, sitting back on the couch at the homestead waiting on Waverly to come down and help her get ready. Alice sat beside her, head on Nicoles swollen stomach, pointing out the different things going on on the screen. After walking in on Waverly talking to her bump, she had explained to her niece that the baby could hear everything around it. Ever since, Alice had insisted on talking to it to, taking it slightly more literal than the adults. Currently they were watching beauty and the beast (the original movie), as it was Alices all time favourite. With everything going on on the screen, Alice would point and explain what was happening, as if the baby was actually watching beside her. Nicole found it way too cute to correct her. 

Nicole was still going to work, however Nedley had her strictly on desk work. As stubborn as she was, she still went out on missions with bbd, everyone becoming extra protective of her when she did. If they knew there was trouble, she was strictly told to stay in the car. Thankfully as has been quiet, so no need to worry. Needless to say, it led to a very grumpy Nicole. Waverly loved grumpy Nicole, she was like a little five year old when grumpy, the last time she had gone on a mission with bbd, and being told she would have to stay in the car, Nicole had literally stomped her foot in annoyance like a toddler. After Alice wascalled upstairs by her mother, Nicole was left on her own. Leaning down to pick up her sneakers, Nicole attempted to put on her shoes. Huffing in frustration when her attempt came up empty, Nicole launched her shoe across the room pouting. Waverly walks in in that moment, taking in an angry Nicole pouting with her arms crossed, she smiles slightly before going over and picking her her thrown sneaker. "Need help baby?" she asks carefully. Nicole huffs again "It's a damn shoe, I should be able to do it myself" she states. Waverly kneels at her feet hands neading her knees gently. "Baby, you can't even see your feet" she says, Nicole turning to glare at her at that remark. "Let me take care of you, huh? I know you like being independent, but you are pregnant Nic" Waverly softly says, ducking her head to make eye contact with her wife after Nicole looked down towards her swollen belly. After making eye contact and having a silent conversation, Waverly picks up the sneaker again, slowly placing them on her feet, before leaning in for a kiss. "Love you baby" she says sweetly. Nicole cracks a smile at that "I love you too" she responds gently. Waverly leans down and kisses her wifes belly. "I love you too, actual baby" Waverly giggles. 

After getting up and heading into work, Nicole plopped at her desk, ready to sift through all the paperwork. Wynonna walks into the station an hour or so later, waltzing right up Nicoles desk. "Hey Haughtsauce, how's the paperwork treating ya?" she asks casually. Nicole looks up at her sister in law, eyes squinting in suspicion. "Jeez can't I worry about the wellbeing of my sister in law and niece?" Wynonna says defensively. "We still dont know the sex yet Wynonna" Nicole responded grumpily. Rolling her eyes, Wynonna drops a white bag down onto her desk. "Anyway, I got you a donut, you know, keep your energy up or whatever" Wynonna awkwardly finishes. Nicoles eyes light up as she opens the bag, immediately devouring the chocolate frosted donut. "It's like watching a lion eat its prey" she whispers as she watches Nicole bite into the donut. "Oh shut up!" Nicole shouts, mouth full of the already eaten donut. 

 

\------

As she came closer and closer to the 9 month mark, and looming due date, everyone around Nicole began more and more angtsy. This had caused Nicole to become quite terrified, it only just kicking in that she was actually going to have to take care of a real life baby in just a short couple of weeks. However, as she looks around her, and sees the amazing support system she has, and the even more amazing wife she has along for the ride, she doesn't feel so worried anymore. They can do this, but god help that child, they're really going to be born into a mad house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Lemme know what you think!!


End file.
